


apárien parmanen.

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Character Study, Extended Scene, Flashbacks, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Half-Elves, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Missing Scene, Monks, Past, Past Relationship(s), Ratings: G, Retrospective, Trinkets, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: "Если вы хотите, чтобы ваши дети выросли мудрецами – читайте им сказки."Небольшая зарисовка о Сигни и ее книге. Куда больше о Сигни, чем о ее книге, но никто никогда не видел их в разлуке.
Kudos: 2





	apárien parmanen.

**Author's Note:**

> apárien parmanen (q.) - "я учился по книгам"...
> 
> ада, солнышко, с днем рождения!! я надеюсь, я попала в характер твоего ребенка - это первый раз, когда я пишу что-то подобное, но ты вдохновляешь меня экспериментировать.  
> оставайся такой же красивой, умной и веселой, но самое главное - оставайся собой, всегда. я тебя очень люблю ❣

– Только серьезно, аккуратнее. Она мне очень дорога.  
– Я, по-твоему, что, оближу страницы? – Недовольно фыркает Герза, переворачивая лист за листом, когда книга оказывается в ее руках. Выглядит она так, словно это Сигни просрочила ее на все сроки и теперь не получит вновь. – В свое время я была библиотекарем. Погоди, а она и правда тебе дорога? Такая старая?  
– Мне читала ее в свое время мать. – Сигни тянется к пожухлым страницам, пытается снова уцепиться за вытертую кожаную обложку.   
– Серьезно? – Герза пролистывает страницы, с неудовольствием отмечая выдранные листы и засохший клей там, где они крепились к корешку. – Было что-то любимое?  
– Конечно было. – Просто отзывается Сигни.  
– Расскажешь как-нибудь? – Включается Юта, вылезая снежной метелью и холодным ветерком откуда-то у Вала из-за плеча; ее лицо горит улыбкой, как щеки у всех остальных горят морозным румянцем.

Приходится задуматься. А правда, было ли?

Было, и не одна – эльфийские поэмы, пусть и сложноватые, заумные на вкус Сигни, были чем-то тем комфортным, тем кусочком дома, который она могла таскать с собой всегда; страницы пахли материнскими духами многие годы спустя, обмякшие и потертые их края больше не резали пальцы.  
Что-то было светлым, но подобные истории Сигни читала редко – когда ей было весело, ей не хотелось читать. Падающие звезды и кометы, легенды о вековечных дубах и прекрасных городах в поднебесье мало волновали ее; такие масштабные вещи проходили побоку, кровавой юшкой из разбитого носа, когда она в очередной раз ввязывалась в драку или скучающим взглядом в окно, когда ее снова отчитывали, а она не слушая, игнорируя давление чужого авторитета и тишины комнаты, где ей приходилось медитировать час за часом, чувствуя тонкие потоки ци под собственной сероватой кожей, теплыми волнами разгоняющая холод в пальцах и ступнях.

Что-то было торжественным, тянучим, вечным и монументальным, как нерушимый обет эльфа; Сигни пролистывала подобные страницы быстро и не задерживаясь, изредка мотивируя себя мудростью предков перед каким-то особенно ответственным делом. По сравнению с другими эти баллады были нетронуты ни ее карандашом, ни следами-отпечатками пальцев.

Не так часто ей нужен был совет: Сигни все знала сама, а чего не знала – набивала на шишках, с ветерком и на долгую память.

Да и в конце концов, все герои этих песен все еще живы, скорее всего. Сигни не были интересны живые и их жизни, которые лежали себе на бумаге, пока их рассказчики хлестали пиво в какой-то таверне и рассказывали их куда интереснее.  
Ее тянуло с места на место, как неприкаянную, и вороньи перья сыпались из страниц, как закладки. 

А некоторые истории были мрачны и поглощали ее целиком, как волны глотали смертную девушку в балладе о ее любви к морю; такие истории хорошо шли со слезами, проглатываемыми тайком и легко смывающимися ключевой водой, под горячий чай, пахнущий лесными травами, под ледяной ветер, диким зверем завывающий на улице.  
Сигни иногда останавливалась, задумавшись: быть может ей нравятся эти истории о проклятьях и всякой высокопарной, но все-таки чернухе потому что она сама была, если так пораскинуть мозгами, поэтически описанной катастрофой – как широко не улыбайся, как не выбивай кому-то глаза, если хорошенько подумать (когда ты не бежишь; за кем-то, от себя), то разве обзовут хорошую вещь «рожденной в скорби»?

Но все-таки, рождаешься ты лишь однажды – этот день может быть каким угодно, наполненным радостью, скорбью, дождем из лягушек или упавшим небом; этот день был прошлым и полузабытым.  
Сигни не жила в прошлом. Как бы она не тосковала долгими зимними вечерами, или лежа в кровати с переломанными ребрами, прошлое было местом, в которое приятно иногда возвращаться; когда у настоящего снижается темп и ты больше не падаешь с лестницы на волков с ножами, привязанными ядовитым плющом к спинам.  
В прошлом у нее не было цели, только травмы и детские страхи; в прошлом ее упрямство не было уравновешено силой, да и побед было куда меньше, чем сбитых костяшек. В прошлом у нее не было друзей, которые так внимательно бы расспрашивали ее про то, какой у нее любимый цвет и откуда она.

И почему это тут не хватает страниц, и почему она таскает эту затершуюся, побитую, потасканную книгу с собой только для того чтобы потащить ее, побитую, потасканную по боям и побледневшую от холода, за собой. 

– Расскажу, ты только напомни. – Улыбается Сигни в ответ, отряхиваясь от собственных мыслей, как люди стряхивают иней с бровей и ресниц.  
– Напомнит, не переживай. Ты понятия не имеешь, с кем связалась. – Вал приподнимает голову, очевидно закатывая глаза под маской (как настоящий старший брат) и неожиданно мягко ойкает, чувствуя острый ютин тычок локтем под ребра. – Да за что?

Сигни смеется, пусть и не слишком громко – подавленный смех похож на несмелое воронье карканье, и перезвон колокольчиков, и все-все-все на свете.  
Интересно, напишут ли о ней (о них) книгу, что когда-нибудь такой же, совсем другой ребенок утащит с собой за много морей?


End file.
